


Your Ever After, My Perfect Disaster

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, basically everyone but Louis is Canadian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has his eyes on the new kid, Louis.</p><p>The thing is, half the school does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ever After, My Perfect Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much giving away where I live with this fic. That and where user NarryEm lives when she's back home cos fun fact, she's my twin sister.
> 
> Mountain: R.E Mountain Secondary School.
> 
> Grove: Walnut Grove Secondary School.
> 
> Title altererd from the line of lyrics from Ever After "you could be my ever after, I could be your perfect disaster".

“Zayn, I can see you with the cigarette behind your ear, put that _away_ ,” Mr. Robertson, Zayn’s least favourite teacher of his entire secondary school life, who also doubles as his History 12 teacher, barks out at him. “It’s only the first block, so keep the ‘tude to the minimum–”

“Niall and Harry are sucking faces right behind me,” Zayn refutes, gesturing at the said couple. Zayn doesn’t have to look behind him to see that Harry lifted his middle finger up. “Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna smoke in my favourite class.”

“Niall, Harry, see me after school,” Mr. Robertson sighs in defeat. “Oh, we’re supposed to have a new student today. He’s at the office for his finalized timetable and Zayn, he’ll be sitting beside you.”

“Fucking awesome,” Zayn doesn’t bother lowering his voice. “Do I have to babysit the kid?”

“No,” his teacher glowers at him, not bothering to point out the “no swearing in school” rule. “Just show him around. You’re the president of the school, and you know how great that reflects for your university.”

Zayn really hates how his father decided to move from Vancouver to this small city — okay, it’s not exactly small if it’s one of the biggest growing towns in BC — but Waliyah and Doniya were tired of rich Vancouverite life, so. Instead of a giant three-storey house, they’re downgraded to a two-storey one with large backyard for their dogs.

Life really is a bitch.

Well, Zayn moved out anyways, so.

“Am I late?” The new kid comes in, looking awfully shy. He has a distant accent, with slightly tanned skin and celestial blue eyes. His hair is messy but still looking hot somehow and Zayn wants to hold onto that hair when he fucks the kid’s mouth. “Um, my name is Louis and I’m new to the Grove.”

 _Well, hello Louis,_ Zayn thinks lewdly, stamping out further inappropriate thoughts. _I’d do you in the new gym anytime._

“No, you’re not. Just give a quick introduction and sit next to Zayn,” the teacher jerks his head in direction of Zayn. Dark amber eyes meet light blue for a split second before Louis starts.

“Okay, well, I’m Louis as I’ve said and I’m from Belgium. Lived there until we moved couple years ago. If you want help with French, I guess I’ll throw in some lessons,” Louis’ eyes flicker over to the spot behind Zayn and he guesses Niall is tongue-fucking Harry again. “I used to go to Mountain but I moved to here ‘cause they’ve got homophobic bastards. The end.”

“I’m letting you go with the swearing just once since you’re a transfer,” Mr. Robertson growls, opening his laptop for slides. “So, we’re starting the genocide unit today. As I said in the beginning of the class, you’ll be working in partners to hand in any sort of summary of the genocide in World War II. I’ll be assigning the groups next class.”

“You’re fucking hot,” Louis says with his Belgian accent thicker than before. Zayn thinks that’s purposeful and just ignores that. “I’d blow you in the school change room anytime.”

“Too bad I’m not taking gym this year,” Zayn snickers, moving his hand under the desk over to Louis’ already half-hard dick. “Do you advance on everyone you see, love?”

“Hm, you don’t really have that Canadian accent so I’m guessing you’re what the North Americans call a ‘halfie’,” Louis muses, but Zayn can tell he’s tense with Zayn’s hold on him. “You’re so fucking bangable.”

“With that ass, I’m the one doing all the fucking, Lou,” Zayn slides his hand under the tight pants, his hand on cotton-clad dick that belongs to the new kid. “Do you even like History?”

“I had to take two electives and the other one’s French,” Louis gasps out. Zayn doesn’t really care about what the fuck Robertson is saying anymore. “Shit, are you really gonna wank me in the classroom?”

“ _Au contraire,_ ” Zayn slides his hand back out, but not before he squeezes Louis’ balls. “I intend to play you around.”

 _“Tu ne veux pas jouer avec un cœur,_ ” Louis whispers in French, which Zayn halfway understands. He didn’t take any languages after grade 11. “ _Juste attendes,_ Zayn _, je veux ganger ton amour.”_

-

“The new guy is hot!” Niall ignores the elbow-punch his boyfriend gives him. “He’s French, babe, I can’t control my hormones.”

“Excuses,” Zayn rolls his eyes at his idiot best friends. “How come we’ve never heard of him if he used to go to Mountain? I’m good friends with that Markus kid from that school.”

“By good friends, you mean you buy weed off of that kid,” Harry rolls his eyes; Zayn just flips him off. “But yeah, it’s a wonder. Maybe he’s a hermit.”

“Maybe he’s right behind you and listening in.”

Zayn growls when he hears the already-familiar alt-soprano voice behind him. He’s gotten himself a hoodie between the first class and lunch time so he has a grey Aeropostale hoodie covering his band t-shirt.

“Nice seeing you again, Louis,” Zayn doesn’t bother hiding the obvious sarcasm. “Do you stalk people?”

“Not on Saturdays and Sundays,” Louis ignores the unwanted air. “My councillor told me that you’re the school’s student body prez or some shit.”

“I was voted,” Zayn hisses out, which makes Harry and Niall snort. “Who wouldn’t want the top student — who’s also sexy as fuck — as their president?”

“You need to work on modesty,” Louis quips, then takes a seat next to Zayn like it’s the most natural thing to do. “Someone tell me why half the people from my other classes want in my pants?”

“I dunno, the fact that you’re a fucking Belgian with accent?” Niall helps, earning a scowl from his boyfriend again. “I was born here, but still given an Irish name.”

“I think Harry is planning your murder,” Zayn stage-whispers to Louis, who has the balls to laugh at that. “He’s possessive over his boyfriend.”

“I dunno, I can just bribe him with Belgian waffles,” Louis whispers back in the same manner, earning a double glare from the couple sitting across from them. “With Belgian chocolate.”

“Just this once, Louis,” Harry growls out. “Bee-ar-bee, gonna fuck Niall in the washroom.”

“He’s kidding, right?” Louis asks after the couple leave their lunch table. “I mean, it’s a _school_ for God’s sake. No one does that shit.”

“You obviously haven’t lived,” Zayn burps after finishing his chicken fajita. “C’mon, we’re gonna to somewhere.”

Zayn got his N the day after his 17th birthday so he takes Louis to his Corvette. Louis lets out a loud whistle when he sees the beauty.

“Damn, is your family rich?” Louis runs his hand over the hood of Zayn’s baby in awe. “My mum won’t even let me drive her car.”

“Well, suck it. I’m taking you somewhere nice.”

Louis doesn’t shut up so Zayn turns the radio on, tuning to his favourite station — SONiC. The DJs are shitty and the only thing good about that station is that they don’t really stick to pop music even though they’re supposed to be pop station. Louis’ eyes widen when the familiar tune of Sam Smith’s _Stay With Me_ starts to play.

“Judging by how you aren’t switching the station, I’m guessing you’re into sappy love songs,” Louis grins, that much Zayn can guess. “‘ _Won’t you stay with me? ‘Cause you’re all I need.’”_

“Cheeky, but we’ve only met,” _but can we pretend it’s love?_ “Do you listen to, y’know, local bands at all?”

“I’ve been here for a long time, Zayn. I know quite a lot of Canadian pop-rock bands are from Vancouver,” Louis shrugs, looking indifferent. “I think there’s one who sing  _Kiss You Inside Out?_ ”

“Hm, my type of sex song,” Zayn actually knows the song by his heart. He may have sang it in the school’s talent show in grade 11 and won the fucking thing. “I’d have sex to it with someone if it’s our first time.”

“Straight?” Zayn looks at Louis, thanking whoever decides to listen to him that it’s a red light.

“Pansexual, but I’ve only been with a couple people,” Zayn breaks their eye contact, stepping on the gas pedal. _Why did I tell him I’m pretty inexperienced?_ “And I don’t plan on falling in love.”

“I plan on changing that.”

-

Zayn drives Louis to Fort Langley, the section of this city he loves more than anywhere else. He drives to the parking lot near the shops and parks it there. Louis obviously knows where they are.

“Hm, are you planning on wooing me with the Book Café?” The way Louis says “café” sends chills down Zayn’s spine. Probably ‘cause the word is French and Louis has a nice French-Belgian accent that’s distinguishable. “You know me so well, Mr. Whatever-your-last-name-is.”

“Ever heard about the Malik Coorporation?”

Louis swears in French so Zayn guesses he has.

“Don’t tell me you’re the heir to the fucking company!” Louis shrieks in a way that makes the people around them glare at them. “You’re probably the richest teen in the world!”

“You make it sound so horrible,” Zayn sighs, reaching for his cigarette and the lighter. “This is why I don’t tell others this at first meeting.”

“Damn, you can be my sugar daddy,” Louis jokes, extending his arm to take the lighter from Zayn and lighting the end for him. “Care to buy me a Spyder?”

“If you thoroughly woo me, I might.”

-

“I’ve always liked the taste of Nanaimo bars,” Louis comments as Zayn gets his credit card out to pay for their foods. Zayn got himself a large espresso while Louis got Americano. “Crunchy and creamy, yum.”

“I’m guessing you love sweets,” Zayn nibbles on his pumpkin tart. “Well, I guess this counts as a date. Tell me about you.”

“My full name is Louis William Tomlinson, I was born in Bruxelles–” Zayn tries to hide the fact how hearing Louis say things in French turns him on. “– and I lived there until my mum decided to move here. My step-dad wasn’t really fond of it but there was a business opportunity. We were first in Edmonton but we moved to Langley, like, six months ago.”

“Lovely,” Zayn sips at his coffee. “My name’s Zayn, you know that, and I’m the school’s bad boy. I still get good grades and shit, I just like having powers over people, I guess. I live in my own townhouse since my dad can’t stand me half the time and I don’t really mind. Harry and Niall decided to move in since they were gonna be kicked out of their houses when they get into university. I’m already accepted in SFU and Niall and Harry are planning on going to UNBC.”

“Mm,” Louis actually moans around his mouthful of Nanaimo bar. “I want to get into SFU for Criminology.”

“It’s expensive as fuck there.”

“I’m gonna ride on a scholarship.”

“Good luck.” Zayn mumbles as he finishes his tart.

-

“For fuck’s sake, can you two stop sucking faces for, like, two seconds?” Zayn growls at the sight of Niall and Harry — well — sucking faces on the sofa in his house. The school was horrible with double block of Chemistry 12, followed by Tourism 12. “Why am I even letting you stay here?”

“You love us,” Niall pulls away from his make out session with Harry long enough to reply. “That and being alone all the time.”

“Yeah, but the soundtrack you give me at night _every_ night is too scarring,” Zayn shudders for the effects. “Not to mention I walked in on you riding Harry’s dick once.”

“It was so awesome you wanted to join us,” Harry supplies, earning a glare from Zayn. “Jeesh, let me joke.”

“I would never join in for a threesome,” Zayn huffs, throwing the jacket onto the sofa. “Don’t fuck on the sofa, I’d hate to remove the cumstain from the leather.”

“You have enough money to get a new one!” Niall calls after Zayn as he walks upstairs, to the sanctuary of his own room.

As soon as Zayn is in his room, he turns his stereo on and blasts Fall Out Boy full-on. He thinks he hears Niall yelling at him to turn the volume down but he ignores that. He takes his History binder out and stares at the notes he took during the class. Mr. Robertson may be a dick at most times but he’s a good teacher. He looks at the part about the so-called Angel of Death at the Nazi concentration camps, how he did inhuman experiments on children.

After a while, he closes his binder and goes through his iPod playlist to switch over to Hedley. The speakers hum the familiar tune of _Kiss You Inside Out._

“‘ _I don’t know if you’re ready to go, where I’m willing you take you girl. I feel every inch of your skin and I know I can rock every part of your world. I’mma be the calm that you’re looking for, I’ll be the shipwreck that takes you down,’”_ the lyrics sooths Zayn in some ways. “‘ _I don’t mind if you lie in my bed we can stay here forever now._ ’”

“Will I find a fairy tale love myself?” Zayn asks to no one in particular. “My ever after?”

Zayn tries to lose himself in the music for a half-hour until he hears a sickeningly all-too-familiar groans and moans from the living room. He pauses the music — it’s at _Wild Life —_ and opens his bedroom door just to yell at his friends.

“Can the two of you keep it down?” Zayn growls at them, just to be answered with more loud moans. “I’m kicking you out.”

“You’re just jealous that you haven’t a boyfriend!” Niall says in a fucked-out voice. Fucking bottoms. “Ah, right there, Harry!”

Zayn shuts the door again and turns the music back on, enabling the surround system mode. That makes it harder for Zayn to hear the obnoxious moans from his housemates.

-

“Zaynie!” Zayn ignores the alt-soprano that’s close to tenor voice.

It’s been two weeks since Louis transferred and, well, Louis makes it his job to make sure Zayn is in his sight at _all times._

“We’ve only got History and Math Principles together today!” Zayn whines out when Louis bumps his shoulder into him. “I needn’t see your face more than required.”

“Hush, you love me for my arse,” Louis shimmies his hips to accentuate his words. “Everyone does.”

“Yeah, I’d love to see your body bounce when I fuck you,” Zayn half-jokes, wishing it were true. Zayn’s fallen for the Belgian idiot already. “Don’t tell me you’re asking me out for the–”

“Be my date for the Hallowe’en Dance?” Louis does a puppy dog eyes Zayn can’t say no to; he grouses his yes.

“It’s next week,” Zayn curses inside his head. He doesn’t know what he’ll be this year. “I don’t have my costume!”

“It’s okay, we’ll go shopping together!”

-

“Halloween Town, really?” Zayn scoffs at Louis’ choice to shop for costumes. “This is where everyone goes for costumes!”

“Well, it’s cheap and I’m not as rich as you, Mr. Malik,” Louis huffs out. “C’mon, let’s see if they have vampires!”

Zayn lets Louis drag him towards the male section and they browse through. Zayn thinks it’s ridiculous how they got the Edward Cullen costume. It’s fucking 2014, no one gives a shit about Twilight.

“Think I’d fit in this?” Louis pulls out a male fairy costume. The tights look too tight for anyone with Louis’ ass. “I’ve always wanted to be a fairy.”

“You’re a fucking princess,” Zayn shrugs, his eyes fixed on the pirate costume. “Hm, I think I’m gonna get that one.”

They find their own sizes and go to the fitting room. Zayn thinks the shirt is a bit too loose but otherwise, it’s perfect. He finds out he was right about the tights being too tight on Louis’ ass. He doesn’t like the way girls and boys look at the defined body part though. A protectiveness he never knew he possessed burns through him.

“Hm, I’m gonna go with this one,” Louis’ tone matches Zayn’s earlier one perfectly. “And don’t say you’re gonna pay for me, I can pay for something that’s — holy shit, this is sixty bucks?”

“You were saying?” Zayn takes the fairy outfit from Louis’ arms and takes both costumes to the cashier. “I’ve about three hundred million dollars in my bank account, this is like breathing to me.”

“Geez, feeling the love,” Louis rolls his eyes. “But don’t worry, you’ll love me yet.

-

“Guess what?”

Zayn ignores the fact that Niall and Harry are sucking faces/wrestling on the sofa again. They pull away just enough to tell Zayn something.

“Niall is finally pregnant from all the fucking you do?” A cushion flies in his direction. “Okay, go on.”

“I won four tickets to _We Day!”_ Harry squeals out. “It’s us three and whomever you invite.”

“Louis,” Zayn says without any hesitation. “Unless you know someone else.”

“That Chrissy girl from your Drama class likes you a lot,” Niall pulls Harry’s face down to his. “Well, she’s been lusting after you since grade 7.”

“She scares me. Have you heard the rumour of how she kicked Connor in the balls for calling her an Asian bitch?” Zayn shudders at the thought.

“She’s the most-known girl in our grade though,” Niall says as he gropes at Harry’s dick through the joggers. “That and the scariest, yes.”

“I’m taking Louis and that’s final.”

-

“I hear Marianas Trench and Hedley are performing,” Harry slides into the seat next to Zayn, between him and Niall, actually. Louis is on the right side of him. “You love MT, right?”

“I’d do Josh if he wasn’t taken,” Zayn sighs dramatically. “That man can sing!”

“Take it after me, Louis,” Niall gives the Belgian boy a knowing look. “I know Zayn keeps a voice memo of Josh singing ‘you’re beautiful’ in Masterpiece Theatre III and wanks to that. It’s disturbing.”

“It’s disturbing you know that,” Zayn doesn’t bother denying the fact. “But hush, it’s starting.”

About two hours into the show, Hedley comes on stage and Louis finally looks interested.

“All right, you crazy little runaways,” Jake starts, making the crowd go even wilder. “We’re going to start with _Kiss You Inside Out._ ”

The familiar opening chords of the song Zayn loves so much fills the arena, making Zayn’s heartbeat race. Hearing the song live is different than jacking off to it.

Zayn notices the way Louis leans into him, like he wants Zayn to wrap an arm around him; so he does that. They hear the band perform more songs and now it’s Marianas Trench.

“Holy shitting fuck,” Zayn fanboys. “I’m not ready for this!”

“Once upon a time, I used to romanticize, used to be somebody, never mind, don’t miss it much now,” Josh’s melodic voice lures Zayn in. “You say I would make a better liar, face the music when it’s di-i-ire. You could be my ever after, after all. I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after.”

Zayn’s only been to Face The Music: With Vengeance concert last year since it took about two years for him to get Niall and Harry to listen to his favourite band. Being able to hear Josh’s angelic voice live… it’s pure heaven.

He thinks Louis tilts his head up when Josh sings the famous ‘your perfect disaster, my ever after’ part.

-

No one cares that they’re underage since Zayn is pretty tipsy. They found a teen bar near the arena and even though the pub rule is that you have to have a license saying you’re at least 16, no one checks for ID’s before handing out alcohol.

“Hm, I think I’m gonna dance a little,” Louis announces, walking a bit unsteadily. Zayn follows him, wanting to try something. “Well, hello there, Mr. Malik.”

“I want to dance with you,” Zayn dips his head down to whisper in Louis’ ear, then nibbles on the lobe. “Move your pretty ass, Lou.”

Some punk song Zayn doesn’t really recognise comes on the dance floor when Louis reaches around Zayn’s neck backwards, just as Zayn puts his hands on Louis’ hip bones. Louis grinds his ass against Zayn’s crotch, dangerously close to making him hard. Zayn growls when Louis presses their bodies closer, his clad entrance practically rubbing off of his dick. Zayn wants to pull away but that’s when Louis turns around and pushes Zayn’s head down, making their noses rub against one another. Zayn sucks in a breath at the proximity of their lips. Louis starts to tilt his head up, closing the distance between the said body parts. It’s slow, giving Zayn plenty of time to back away so the kiss won’t happen.

It’s like the stereotypical girly thing when their lips collide. Zayn feels the connection and electric jolt when their lips move in synch, his hand raising to cup Louis’ jaw. Louis moans into their kiss, making Zayn’s dick get harder. Fuck, this boy will be the death of him. Louis has the audacity of grabbing Zayn’s dick through his skinnys, making Zayn grunt into the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss before his body gets other sorts of ideas.

“ _Je serai ton depuis ce temps-là_ ,” Zayn hears Louis telling him in French. “ _Seras ma catastrophe parfaite.”_

-

Zayn doesn’t remember how he got back home but he knows he didn’t take his car to We Day so Harry must have hailed a taxi or some this like that. He checks the time and sees that it’s already nine-thirty. Well, fuck school.

He passes by Harry and Niall’s room, thankfully without any moans. He’s heard his friends having morning delights many times before. He walks down to his kitchen and sees a form that he wasn’t expecting at all.

“How are you here?” Zayn asks his Belgian friend. “I don’t recall inviting you here.”

“Harry called the taxi back home and I was too drunk to say my own address,” Louis shrugs, pulling out Cinnamon Crunch Toast from the cupboard that’s just above his head. “He told me you wouldn’t mind me staying here though.”

“I do now when you’re eating my favourite cereal without my consent,” Zayn jokes, taking the box from Louis’ hand. He takes out two bowls and the milk cartoon from the fridge. “No more than two full bowls, that’s a warning.”

“I’m a growing teen, I need all I can have,” Louis huffs, taking a seat on the island. “But I’ll follow your rules. Niall told be this is your own house.”

“My rentals don’t really like me,” Zayn shrugs, pouring his bowl full. “So I just moved out when I was in grade 10. I do have enough money, after all. Thirty thousand bucks automatically get transferred to my account at the beginning of each month.”

“You’re spoilt,” Louis shakes his head. “I got a job at Tim Hortons when I was fifteen and I barely have four thousand in mine.”

“What did you tell me in French last night?” Zayn asks what he really wanted to. “At the club.”

“Nothing important,” the way his cheeks colour a nice shade of red tells Zayn otherwise. “Just a random thing.”

“Something about being something.” Zayn’s French is rusty, but he remembers the _futur simple_ he learned in French 11 with Madame Botanni.

“Well, I’ll tell you in time,” Louis takes the cereal box from Zayn’s hand and pours himself some as well. “But for now, _petit corbeau,_ you’re gonna lemme eat these delicious cereals.”

“If I told you I had Nutella, would you eat toasts instead?” Zayn snatches the box back, setting it beside his bowl. “‘Cause I actually do.”

“Dude, I’m not a girl,” Louis adopt his best Canadian accent, making his Belgian accent disappear almost completely. “But thanks for the offer, _corbeau._ ”

“I wish you wouldn’t resort into your native language around me. I haven’t taken French since last year,” Zayn sighs in a dramatic tone. “Or at least tell me what you’re saying.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

_But we’re at nickname stage, so the question is: Does this flow both ways?_

-

It’s October 30th and it’s the school’s annual Hallowe’en Dance. Zayn didn’t like how he had to chase off all the guys and girls asking Louis out to be his date for the dance. He heard some bits about how exotic Louis sounded with his French Belgian accent.

Right now, he’s dealing with one.

“Hey Louis,” the dyed-black haired Emo boy whose name Zayn can’t be bothered to remember approaches their lunch table. “Are you going to the dance tonight? I was wondering if you had a date…”

“Fuck off,” Zayn says in a friendly voice. “This one’s taken.”

“Oi, you don’t have to be so mean about it, Zayn!” Emo boy huffs out, glaring at him for a second. “It’s not like he’s wearing a necklace that reads ‘Zayn’s date’ so chill your balls.”

Harry and Niall snicker in the background. Zayn has half a mind to kick them out of his house.

“Go away,” Zayn repeats in a sterner, more threatening tone. “Or I’ll kick your ass out.”

“This is my school too!” He says before trudging off. God, half the kids here annoy the fuck out of him!

“Sorry you’ve got the hottest date to the dance, Malik,” Louis smirks, swallowing his lunch down. “Not my fault I’m irresistible!” He adds when Zayn gives him a levelled look.

“And modest, apparently,” Zayn reaches for the final slice of his quesadilla, only to find it gone. “Okay, Niall, how many times have I told you not to steal my lunch?”

“About three thousand times,” the Canada-born Irish boy shrugs, munching on the said quesadilla. “You make the best quesadillas.”

“Not good enough reason to steal them!” Zayn growls, opening the container for his oranges. “So, are you two coming to the dance or are you gonna use the opportunity to re-enact Kama Sutra when I’m gone?”

“You think we can’t go one day without sex?” Harry gives him a shocked face, something Zayn would buy if he didn’t wake up in the middle of night to sex noises Harry and Niall make. From what he hears, Niall’s a bottom. “But yeah, we’re going. Niall’s gonna be Ciel and I’m gonna be Sebastian for the dance.”

“Nerds,” Louis doesn’t even bother trying to hide it with a cough. “ _Black Butler,_ seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, O The Great Belgian,” Harry says in a faux contemptuous tone. “Before you came here, everyone wanted a piece of my curls!”

“But you’re taken by me so that’s out of the picture,” Niall snaps irritably, planting a wet kiss to Harry’s neck to prove his point. “And the fact that your sister Gemma was deathly protective of you when she was here.”

Zayn physically cringes at the mention of Gemma. She was the most popular girl before she graduated with straight-A’s and the title of the valedictorian for her grade. Everyone knew Harry was her little brother and she would scare the shit out of anyone who approached him. Since Niall and Harry were friends since kindergarten, Gemma had no problem with them dating. Zayn remembers how fiercely Gemma was staring at him the first time he went over to Harry’s house to hang out with him and Niall.

“Gemma Styles?” Zayn’s surprised that Louis has heard of her. “I think one of my friends from Mountain used to date her. He said that Gemma has a younger brother but I didn’t know that was you.” He jerks his chin in direction of Harry.

“You’re friends with Cayden?” Harry narrows his eyes a little. “He’s a bit… weird.”

“I cut all my ties with Mountain when I transferred,” Louis gives Harry a look that says “don’t go further”. “My new life is with you guys!”

“Oh the joy,” Zayn rolls his eyes. He thinks Niall is the one who kicks him under the table. “So, should I pick you up for the dance tonight?”

“I’ll text you my address.”

-

It’s five-thirty and Zayn drove to the place Louis texted him. Since he’s only an N, he can’t drive more than one person so Harry and Niall are going by Harry’s car. He gets out of the car and rings the bell.

“ _Non_ , Phoebe, _ne va pa à la porte_!” Comes a shrill voice as Zayn hears the footsteps. Before long, the door opens to reveal a girl about eight years of age.

“Hi!” The kid greets Zayn and he guesses this is Phoebe. “I’m Phoebe! Are you my brother’s boyfriend?”

“I, um,” Zayn hesitates, not knowing what Louis told his family about him. “I’m only going to the dance with him.”

“Phoebe!” Louis appears, wearing the fairy costume Zayn bought for him about a week ago. “ _Combien de temps je te dis rester dans la maison?_ ”

Zayn doesn’t know what makes his breath catch in his throat. Maybe because Louis is wearing face make-up to accentuate his beautiful blue eyes and the tights for the fairy costume is hugging his ass nicely.

Or the fact that this is the moment he completely fell for Louis fucking Tomlinson.

“Sorry about my sister,” Louis apologizes. “She loves trifling with me.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I got to hear your sexy French voice,” Zayn shrugs. “So, ready now, Lou?”

-

The dance isn’t how exactly Zayn expected it to be.

The thing is, even with Zayn’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist, waves after waves of people are trying to dance with _his_ date.

“Fucking hell,” Zayn growls as he pulls Louis even closer to him, if that was possible. “Your ass is attracting a lot of people.”

“Of course it is, I got the best arse around here!” Louis replies as Zayn drags him towards the middle of the gym. “You gotta admit it, Malik.”

“Maybe,” Zayn sighs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as he wraps his own around Zany’s neck. “Have you seen Niall and Harry?”

“Probably sucking faces in the corner of the gym,” Zayn thinks Louis is right. “They’re probably incubi in human form.”

“I can’t agree more.”

Zayn didn’t realize it, but somehow, their faces are barely an inch apart and all it takes for Zayn to connect his lips to Louis’ is just tilt his head down…

So he does that.

Zayn was about to pull back from lack of Louis’ response when he feels Louis kissing him back. He raises his hand to cup the petit Belgian boy’s cheek, kissing him harder. Louis groans into the kiss, the sound going straight to Zayn’s dick. Zayn decides to push a little bit and pries Louis’ lips apart. There’s a surprised gasp but Louis lets Zayn spike his tongue against his own, which is a good sign. They kiss for what seems like an eternity before Zayn pulls away.

“Told you I’d change your mind,” Louis says smugly, and Zayn thinks he’s referring to what Zayn said about not falling for someone in the near future the day they met. “You like me.”

“I’m only in for that ass.” Zayn pecks Louis’ lips quickly.

-

Zayn finds Harry grinding Niall into the wall when the dance ends. It’s like they were trying to get off with their clothes on and Niall flipped him off when he approached them.

“Pity Louis won’t join us for a threesome,” Niall sighs when he separates his lips from Harry’s for a while. Harry replies with a tug at his boyfriend’s lower lip while Louis gapes. “Look at that ass, I’d tap it.”

“Mine,” Zayn growls, even though he never asked Louis out formally. “Just keep on having yours tapped by Harry.”

“Will do,” Harry answers for Niall, planting a sucking, wet kiss on the blond’s neck. “When we’re home, of course.”

“Your room is right next to mine!” Zayn reminds him. “I do not need to hear the two of you going at it while I’m trying to sleep!”

“Why don’t you drown our sounds out with Louis’ sex noises?” Louis hits Niall square in the middle of his chest. “Ow?”

“ _Je ne vais faire amour avec Zayn… même_ ,” Louis grins as he says whatever he said in French. Zayn’s French skills are a bit rusty. “I thought I was gonna stay over at your house for tonight but if you two are going to have sex, I’m gonna sleep at my own… well, my family’s but you get the point.”

Both Harry and Niall flip him off as Zayn leads Louis to where he parked the car. When they get inside, Louis pulls Zayn to the passenger side and kisses him hungrily. Zayn’s taken by surprise at first but he kisses Louis back, his dick twitching at the thought of Louis’ lips on his dick. Louis ends the kiss as abruptly as he initiated it.

“Drive me home, Mr. Malik.”

 _I want to drive myself home that is inside your luscious ass, Louis_. Zayn sighs inside his head as he drives Louis to his house. He kisses Louis’ forehead at the doorstep and leaves.

-

“I tell you this a hundred times everyday but… stop sucking faces for two seconds!” Zayn yells at his housemates who are in a middle of make out session. “Does it kill for you to not touch each other for, like, three seconds?”

“It’s a torture to be in different classes from him,” Niall sighs, pulling away from the kiss just to retort. “But not everything is perfect in our lives.”

“I regret the day I asked the two of you to live with me in this house.”

Since Zayn is still under the age of 19, the house he lives in was bought under the name of his father’s name but he bought it with his own money. The ownership will change once he’s 19 and when that happens, he thinks he’s going to kick Niall and Harry out with legal stuff.

“You love us,” Harry makes kissy faces at Zayn. “That’s why you let us live here.”

“I must be mental to have the two of you as my best friends,” Zayn groans. “But I have a mid-teen life crisis!”

“Is that crisis your love for Louis?” Zayn glares at Niall. “Oh c’mon, it’s fucking obvious you love that Belgian with curvy ass.”

“Mine,” Zayn says out of habit, even though he and Louis aren’t exclusive. “But yeah, I sort of developed a crush on him.”

“Half the school has, even though Louis is openly gay,” Harry points out. “Poor girls, they’ll never have a chance with the second hottest guy in the school.”

“The first being me, of course,” Zayn snickers. “I don’t know what I can do to sweep him off his feet. We kissed a couple times at the dance but that was it. It’s been two weeks since the Hallowe’en Dance and we’re still just friends.”

“Have you ever read the ridiculously cliché romance novels?” Harry asks Zayn; he shakes his head no. “You take him out on a date, then bring him back home for a rocking sex.”

“I don’t think the sex part is in the book,” Niall quips in but Harry hushes him with a kiss. “Or maybe it is.”

-

**To Louis:**

**I’m picking your ass at your house for a dinner, you cant say no**

**Read: 5:30**

Zayn is dressed in his favourite Levi’s skinnys and a Nirvana t-shirt, topped with his black leather jacket. It’s November and even the Lower Mainland is starting to have temperature that is below 15 degrees Celsius. He parks his car by the lawn and rings the bell.

“ _Non,_ Lottie! _C’est mon ami pour notre dîner!”_ Louis yells but the person who greets him at the door is a blonde girl, about fourteen years of age. “I apologize!” Louis yells as Zayn smiles at Lottie.

“I’m guessing you’re the Zayn Louis has been talking about,” Lottie giggles. Louis looks at his sister with utter disbelief. “Won’t shut up about you, actually.”

“Um, okay?”

Zayn sees that Louis changed out of the plain blue plaid shirt he wore to school and is now in a Metallica t-shirt and a light grey hoodie over it. The skinnys he’s wearing is hugging his ass perfectly, making Zayn’s mouth water.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Lottie,” Zayn says as he drags Louis away from the house. “See you later!”

“My sisters annoy me all the time,” Louis sighs when Zayn opens the door for him. He mumbles a “thank you”. “They’re my version of hell.”

“I grew up with three sisters so I know what you mean,” Zayn shrugs. “We’re going to Emperor’s Garden.”

“The Chinese restaurant?”

“Is there another Emperor’s Garden in this godforsaken city?” Zayn laughs as he set course for the restaurant. “I go there with Harry and Niall couple times a month and the server always looks like he or she is wondering how a mere teen boy is managing to pay for the bill.”

“They don’t know you’re the heir to the Malik Cooperation,” Louis shrugs. They listen to the radio as Zayn drives them to the restaurant.

“I hope you had a reservation, Zayn,” Louis says warily as they walk through the door. “If not, we have to wait for ages.”

“Table for Zayn Malik please,” Zayn rolls his eyes at Louis, telling the hostess his name. “Do you think I’m unprepared?”

“Sometimes.”

The hostess leads them to the table and Zayn doesn’t miss how her eyes linger on Louis’ bum for a while. He sighs and looks at the menu.

“I always get the shrimp-stuffed eggplant when I’m here,” Zayn tells Louis. “The sauce is just amazeballs.”

“Can we get fried rice and pork with vegetables as well?” Louis studies the menu.

“If that’s what you want.”

Half an hour later, they’re nibbling at the food they ordered. Louis has a bit of the sauce from the grilled pork on the corner of his lips so Zayn reaches out to wipe that off of his face. Zayn sees Louis blushing an unhealthy shade of red.

“You had a bit of sauce on your face,” Zayn explains as Louis stabs the pork with his fork a bit too animatedly. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Thanks?” Louis replies when he’s done stabbing at the pork. “Really, every guy wants to be called cute at a date.”

“Cut the sarcasm.”

-

“Well, do you want me to drive you back to your house now?” Zayn asks Louis after he pays the bill. Louis wanted to split the bill but Zayn insisted that he pays for it all. “Or do you want to hang out at my house for a while?”

“I already texted my mum that I’m staying over at yours tonight,” Louis blushes again. “If that’s alright with you.”

“It’s okay with me but there’s 100% chance you’ll hear Niall and Harry having sex during night,” Zayn warns Louis as they get into the car. “It’s annoying as fuck.”

“We can try to compete with them on that department,” Louis suggests slyly. “I thought I made it clear that I like you but no, you thought I didn’t fall for you before the Hallowe’en Dance.”

“I like you too, Lou. So let me do this,” Zayn clears his throat before continuing. “I know we’re in my car and that probably ruins a lot but Louis, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, you idiot.”

-

“Are you sure about wanting to have sex with me?”

Zayn and Louis are in Zayn’s bedroom and they can hear Harry and Niall having sex. Niall keeps yelling out “harder, Haz, harder!” and it’s disturbing, to say the least.

“I’m pretty sure it was love at first sight, Zayn, of course I want to ride your dick,” Louis huffs as he removes Zayn’s jeans from his body. Zayn is half-hard already and when Louis reaches out to palm him outside his black Calvin Kleins, he hardens fully immediately. “Unless you’re the type of guy to be always in control.”

“Hm, I can’t argue with you riding me if that means I get to see your ass jiggle as you bounce on my dick,” Zayn taps at his chin like he’s actually contemplating. “It’s under consideration.”

Louis giggles as he takes his shirt off, then does the same with Zayn’s. Zayn thinks it’s unfair that Louis is still mostly dressed while Zayn only has his briefs on so he undoes Louis’ sinfully tight skinnys and pulls them down along with his checkered boxers. Zayn eyes at the part of Louis that is aroused by him and he pushes Louis down to his back.

“Wait, you’re still in your briefs! Not fair!” Louis whines, so Zayn takes the said article of clothing as he rolls his eyes. “Better.”

Zayn reaches out to take the bottle of lube out of his nightstand and coats his fingers with the slimy substance. He probes at Louis’ entrance before pushing one finger in. Louis moans at the action, making Zayn smirk. He adds another and spreads them, scissoring Louis open. He curls his fingers, which is soon greeted by a loud moan so Zayn guesses that he found Louis’ prostate. He thrusts his fingers in at the same angle to stimulate Louis’ prostate.

“Ngh, gonna come if you keep doing that,” Louis groans out, so Zayn pulls his fingers out. “Damn, your fingers are so thick.”

“Not as thick as my dick,” Zayn answers before reaching for the nightstand again, this time pulling out a condom. He rips the packet open and throws the wrapper into the trash can. “Now, now, are you still sure you want to have sex with me?”

“Affirmative.”

Zayn squirts the lube onto his length and positions himself at Louis’ hole. He starts to push in, cursing at how loud Louis feels around him. He was halfway inside Louis’ ass when he remembers what Louis said about riding him so he flips them around. “Ride me,” Zayn explains at the puzzled looking Louis. So Louis sinks down all the way to Zayn’s hilt, gasping when a little bump hits against Zayn’s tip. Zayn rests his hands on Louis’ hips, letting him be in total control. Louis starts to bounce up and down on Zayn’s dick, his face screwing up from pleasure. Zayn raises his hand and clasps it around Louis’ leaking dick and starts to stroke him in time up his movements. Louis looks so sexy, Zayn realizes, when he’s riding his dick with his cock bouncing as he moves, his ass cheek jiggling against his hips. Hell, Zayn can’t think of anything sexier than this. (Josh Ramsay’s singing voice excluded, of course.) He feels Louis’ walls clenching around his dick and soon enough, the Belgian boy releases in spurts all over Zayn’s chest. Zayn fucks up into Louis body couple times before he reaches his own high.

“Remember that night at the teen club?” Louis cuddles into Zayn’s arms after he slides off of his length. “I said in French, ‘I’ll be your ever after, you’ll be my perfect disaster’.”

“Huh.” Zayn says brilliantly before he drifts off to sleep.

-

It’s been a month since Zayn asked Louis to be his boyfriend and they compete with Harry and Niall for who moans louder during sex. Zayn thinks nothing can be wrong.

Until now.

“I need to tell you about Liam…” Louis nibbles on his lower lip like he’s nervous. “He’s my ex from Mountain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot my original plan of Louis telling Zayn about Liam before the Hallowe'en Dance so I guess y'all have to wait for part two until I'm finished, mwuhahaha.
> 
> Update on October 22nd: They didn't perform Ever After at the We Day but let's pretend they did for my story's sorta there plot.


End file.
